Love is weird
by Jellokitty78
Summary: The story of how draco fell in love with a mudblood.


I never thought I could understand love but then I met her. The filthy mudblood was an angel to me. When I first met her I Draco Malfoy fell in love. Of course I didn't know it then. I called her names but I found her intelligence, inspirational! I found myself wanting to hear her talk about potions and spells or even about muggle stuff. One day I listened beside a shelf in the library while she told Harry and Ron about her life at home. I read up about the use for a dentist and other things she'd mention. Yes I'm in love with Hermione Granger. She spoke to me once and I called her a mudblood. I knew as soon as I said it I shouldn't have but I didn't want anyone else thinking I was weak and what would my father say? She always sat in the same spot in the library, pile of book waiting for when she got back. I left her notes inside her books. 'Hermione, Your smile makes my day.' She's leave a note for me too 'aw that's sweet, who are you?' I never said. This happened for the whole first year of Hogwarts. Us passing notes through a book 'Wizards guide to potions and mixology, for all your potion needs.' left on the same table every time. Sometimes I'd sit on the table opposite and watch as she read the note I'd left.

As the second year progressed I worried for her safety. She'd leave notes about things she knew and I helped her the best I could. She said that her, Harry and Ron were planning to sneak into Slytherin. 'The boys want to sneak into Slytherin and make sure Malfoy doesn't know anything. I don't know how I'm going to sneak us in... Any ideas?' So I told her about polyjucie position and which book to read I also told her to not look at the snake directly carry something to look around corners. When I came back for her note I found that she had left a cupcake with strawberry frosting on top with a note saying, thank you' with a 'x' at the end. I left her a note 'thank you for my cupcake was yum. Find anything out?' But no reply. I found out the next day she was in the hospital wing. I needed to know if she was ok so I went to the hospital wing and left and note on her bedside table 'get well soon' but as I was leaving Harry and Ron walked in to see me stood by her. "What do you want Malfoy?!' Ron shouted rushing to move me away from the frozen girl. "I came to say I didn't mean what I said before." This took them both by surprise. "I'm sorry about Hermione. I just wanted to see if she was alright. They think they'll all be good as new in a few weeks I read up about it and the mandrakes we planted a few weeks ago should be good to use by next week." They both watch me sceptical as I walk away. The week passed slowly and I missed her more each moment. Then I saw her. At dinner one night running down on her table straight into Harry's arms. My heart hurt. I got up and left. Getting to the library I see the book is where I left it. I check inside and find her note. 'Thanks for coming to see me. Who are you? Please tell me! I'd like to thank you personally.' I couldn't leave her my name, she'd be so disappointed. 'Sorry. I can't tell you.' I left the note. As I turned to leave I saw her standing there across the library looking straight at me. She had seen me stood at the table. So I acted normal. I picked up a random book from the table and put it back on the shelf and left. The Next day I came back to library to find her and Ron sat at the table laughing and grinning about something. I feel jealous, I wish I could sit and laugh with her because nobody was gonna judge me on who I had chosen to love. I sit on another table she looks up at me as I pass and smiles at me. I look away and choose a book and sit down. I can't let her know it's me sending these notes.

Our third year. Dam that girl can throw a punch... I shouldn't be so mean to her. She left me a long note on how misunderstood Malfoy is. 'I know deep down he's a good guy. I think its cause he worries how his Dad'll see him. I mean if his dad is a death eater and he's closer to 'The dark lord' as the rumours say. I guess I'd be worried how everyone saw me too. I'd like a chance to tell him he has a say in how he leads his life.' I read the note and left a suitable reply 'guess you should try talking to him. Seen him a fair few time on the library, think he's stuck on some positions test. He keeps reading the same book every time he's here. Try chatting when it's just you and him.' She took the bait. It was just me and her in the library I had a certain potions book in front of me and after half hour of her planning on when to come over she did. "Hey." I look up at her and back down at my book. "I'm sorry about punching you in the face." After a long awkward silence. "Did you need some help? With your potions test?" I look back up at her and her face full of nerves. So I look around the library. "You won't tell anyone I let you help?" She shakes her head. She takes a seat in front of me and as she starts explaining the text in front of me I notice her tie was loose around her neck with the top buttons undone so you could just about see the top of her breasts. "So if you mix rat's tail, unicorn hair and spider venom you get?" I think about my answer and after sneaking a peak at her rounded chest area I reply. "A potion for hair removal?" She nods smiling "good." I can tell she's dying to ask me something. "Whatever you're dying to ask spit it out." She smiles nervously "I heard you were checking on me back in the second year. Ron and Harry told me. I just wanted to thank you." I can't hold this in any longer. I push my seat back "come with me." confused she follows me. I lead her down a shelf right at the back of the library she leans against a shelf. "Draco I didn't mean to upset you if tha.." I cut her off with a single kiss. "I'm the one who's been sending you notes. I didn't know how else to get you to talk to me." She looks stunned. "You?" I feel like an idiot. She looks mortified by my reveal. "Yea." She shakes her head confused. "So you're the clever one who's been giving me answers to my problems. Need help with potions you liar." She giggles. "You're not disappointed?" I ask stupidly. She shakes her head "no. I'm not. I'm glad it's you." She pushes me against a shelf and pushes her lips against mine putting her arms around my neck deepening the kiss. She pulls away slowly "I thought it was you since I saw you in here but I always thought it might have just been a coincidence." She pushes her chest against me and I see them rise towards me. "Meet me in defence classroom, ten minutes." I nod as she lands a single kiss on my cheek. We met a few times in different classrooms to talk about whatever and over the holidays I sent my owl back and forth to her. Sending her gifts like pretty necklaces and chocolates. We came back to school for our sixth year we agreed to a meeting spot. She sat there waiting like usual. Her short skirt and knee high socks caught my attention. "Flitwick said I'm good to use this room for an hour before he has a lesson in here." I approach her and wrap my arms around her waist. I kiss her lips roughly. I watch as she takes my loose tie from around my neck and I look down at her chest that's peaking out of her shirt as she ties my emerald green tie around her neck loosely. "Think it suits me better." She's so beautiful. I grab the end of the tie and pull her towards me and kiss her. She must've lent forward to far. Next thing I know we've crashed into the floor and she landed on top of me. I look up at her deep brown eyes. I pull her down into a rough kiss. Playfully she bites my lip. I can feel myself getting excited. The way she sit back up and I notice her skirt had rolled up her legs and she giving me the perfect view of her black underwear which look to be a thong. I roll her over and watch as she watches me excitedly for what happens next. I lean down and kiss the side of her neck happy moans come from her and I start to unbutton her shirt, Landing Kisses as I work my way down. I reach her skirt and roll it all the way up to reveal her black thong. I kiss the rim of her underwear. A happy moan comes from her. I move the thong to the side and I can see already how wet she is. I look up at her embarrassed face. I move my face closer to her flaps and dive my tongue into her hole. She tastes so sweet. As I go crazy on her pussy I can hear her trying to muffle the sounds of her moaning. "Draco." I hear her slightly moan. I pull away and slowly insert my index finger. Pulling it in and out I work up a rhythm and continue licking her too. Her pleasurable moans are making my member hard. I stick another finger inside her. "Draco I'm Cumming." I hear her whisper. She arches her back and she squirts onto the floor. I smile at her reaction and she get on her knees in front of me she pulls the zip of my jeans down and my hard member flops before her. She pushes me to lie down and positions herself between my legs. She smiles up at me as she licks from the bottom of my ball sack to the tip of my penis. I moan slips out of my mouth and she lowers her mouth around my hard penis. She goes down as low as she can and then back up. She repeats this four times then on the fifth she stop at the bottom and gags a few times. I can feel her throat tighten around my penis, making yet another moan escape me. She gets up and positions herself over my member and slowly lowers herself down. She lets out a painful moan and I tense as I feel her tight pussy around my hard member. "Fuck." She laughs slightly. "You're so big." After she's gotten used to my size she starts riding my dick slowly. Moaning and whispering swears as she goes. I roll her over and push my dick inside her. Stuffing my tie inside her mouth to keep her quiet I rock my hips back and Forth feeling my climax grow nearer and nearer. "I'm gonna cum." I whisper to her. She nods and opens her mouth. I move forward and shake my penis until a thick white substance shoots onto her face. She looks so hot with my cum on her face. We quickly get dressed and free a few more kisses we leave. As the class falls into the classroom I notice my tie is still around her neck. I push her out of the classroom before anyone has time to comment. "My tie." I whisper to her. She looks down and quickly unties it and throws it at me. "I'll leave you a note on where to meet next." I nod at her suggestion and we both go our different ways.

I sat on the sofa in the common room that night unable to sleep. Thinking about how that was my first time. How glad it was with her. Then I see the dorm door open. Nobody's there. "Hello?" I whisper. Then I see her "hey." Looks likes she borrowed Harry's cloak. "How can I help you miss granger?" I whisper with a smirk. She looks up at me body still covered by the cloak. "I wondered if you missed me." She lowers the cloak and reveals she wearing nothing at all but her tie which is loosely tied around her neck. "Oh my god. Yes. Yes I did." She moves towards me as I lower my joggers a little so my already hard penis lay waiting for her. She sits upright on my lap and spits down onto my penis. Her cold spit dribbles down my shaft until she rubs it along the whole of my length. She positions herself over me and leans in to whisper in my ear. "Fuck me." She suddenly slams herself down onto my cock. "Fuckk." I hiss. She rides my cock hard rocking her hips back and forth. She gets off and bends over the arm of the sofa showing me her perfectly rounded ass. I slide my dick into her pussy. I pull her tie around so I can pull her further down onto my hard member. The neck of the tie is inside her mouth muffling her moans. I slip onto her ass and with my free hand slip one finger into her ass. She moans loudly. I pull harder on her tie and fuck her harder. She arches her back and I feel her climax around my cock. I slow down to give her time to recover "Don't stop." I hear her whisper. So I pull hard on her tie. I push my cock faster into her pussy and spit once more into her ass. A pleasurable moan from her and I know that's just what she wants. I place two fingers deep into her ass and watch as she arches her back once more and cums over my cock. I ride her through her climax and reach my own. Pulling out and allowing this thick white cum to fall onto her ass and dribble slowly down and onto the sofa. She quickly moves Harry's cloak away and kisses me. "You are fucking amazing." She giggles "I love you." I say without thinking. Caught off guard. "I love you too." She answers. "What about your dad?" I look to the ground. "He always wants me to be happy. Now I am I hope he'll understand." She gets up and picks up Harry's cloak. "I better get back before someone notices I'm gone." She lands a kiss on my check and warps the cloak around her. "Your Dad'll come around one day, ok?"

I haven't heard from her in months. After that day everything went to shit. I helped Snape kill Dumbledore and now Snape is head, all muggle born's are forced into hiding and Ron, Harry and Hermione nobody's heard a thing. I wanna ask someone but snapes always breathing down my neck. The only thing I got was a note on my owl saying 'I'm safe.' That was it. I know people are hacking the owls somehow and there's that radio show Fred and George have which I tune in when I can. For the billionth time I walked into the room of requirement knowing that most of Gryffindor are hiding out in there. I drop my backpack on the floor. "Need some food?" I kick the bag along the floor. Fred grabs the bag, empties it and hand it back to me. "Any news?" I say barley. Neville opens a portrait and drops down. "Harry!" People start shouting and as I turn to the portrait, I see her. She sees me and runs straight for me. We don't care our lips smash together and I hold her so tight. I pull away tear formed in her eyes "so when did this happen?" Everyone around us is looking confused. "Like 5 years ago." She laughed "Draco is honestly such a romantic." Even Ron and Harry look confused. "We were waiting till after school to become an official couple." I hug her tightly "so that why you've been asking for any news." Fred laughs. "Hey Hermione, he's been in here every single chance he can get, he's even been helping us move about the castle. I mean if we make the wrong move we get a beating." She smiles up at me. "Told you guys he wasn't all bad." Suddenly Ginny runs in. "Harry." an awkward silence fills the air. "Snape knows he's inside the castle. He's called a meeting." Everyone looks to harry. "So potter." I said over the crowd. "What's the plan?" as we all head to the hall I stop and give Hermione one final kiss. "Promise you'll be safe. As soon as I've done my bit. I'll come find you." She nods and runs off with a few others.


End file.
